The Day After
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: The day after New Years Eve Roxas tries to remember what happened last night. dunk yaoi. RoxasxNami XionxRiku SoraxKairi. NO FLAMING!


***Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry that I haven't put up ANY updates in like… a month. First I was grounded, then I got Final Fantasy X, so I kinda forgot about you guys. Don't worry, I'll update Secrets Don't Always Remain That Way and The Thirteenth Side and maybe The Kingdom Hearts Cast Reads Fanfiction before winter break is over (Reese: so, you're gonna write FIVE chapters in THREE days?) Five? (Reese: Rudolph and this fanfic?) Oh, right. Rudolph. So, enjoy!)

Roxas's eyes fluttered open. _Ugg! My head is killing me! What happened last night? Where am I?_ He looked around slowly. _Oh right, the hotel. We were at a party last night right?_

*FLASHBACK*

He and Axel had gone to a club with Xion. Too bad it was overrun by fangirls, but it was the only place that made a halfway decent sea-salt-ice-cream drink. They shoved their way through the hordes of fangirls, _Eww… I think one tried to lick me…_ and sat at the bar. Soon the other Kingdom Hearts cast arrived. Xion sat with her boyfriend Riku, and Namine sat next to Axel and Roxas. She kissed her boyfriend and ordered a paopu mix.

"Whoa, I've never seen _you _drink before." Axel commented pulling on a stray lock of her hair.

"Well, now you know. So Roxas, What's your New Year's resolution?" She asked as she turned to her boyfriend.

"The usual. Kill heartless, undermine Xemnas, find out more about my past, marry you." He said casually.

"What?" Namine asked in total shock. Axel laughed in the background.

"Marry you." Roxas repeated.

"Well, you have one goal almost complete." She replied shakily.

"What's that?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Soon as you get a ring I'll say yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aww… the two lovebirds are gonna get married." Axel teased, but no one paid attention to him. Roxas pulled out a ring and handed it to Namine. Axel fell off his chair.

"Yes." Namine said, and slid the ring onto her finger.

*END FLASHBACK*

_ Is THAT why I feel so weird? No, it can't be. There has to be more because I have a pounding hangover and something else seems wrong._

*FLASHBACK*

About ten drinks later…

"You know Nami," Roxas slurred as he swayed with Namine on the dance floor. Namine was as drunk as he was and Axel was three times worse. Xion, their designated driver, was walking around with a soda, snapping pictures of the drunks. She was having a blast!

"Yeah Roxie?" she slurred back

"I think we should get married now." He tripped over his own feet and almost fell.

"YEAH!" she agreed. "HEY EVERYONE! PARTY AT THE CHURCH!" She yelled to the entire bar. They all ran to the door and walked to the church next door. Roxas and Namine burst open the doors and called to a very surprised preacher.

"WE WANNA GET MARRIED!"

"Okay, sign there and there." He said, holding out a certificate. He took their money and told everyone to sit down. The bride and groom had five minuets to prepare to get married. Xion, in a wave of pity, grabbed Xemnas and told him to help Roxas get ready. Xemnas was another designated driver, so he helped Roxas into a tux and brushed his hair, and wiped some sea-salt stuff off his face. Xion shoved Namine into the prettiest bride dress that was hanging there and applied her makeup, and combed out her hair. They didn't look spectacular, but this wasn't a real church anyways, and the preacher didn't have a valid marriage license, so what could go wrong?

"Blah, Blah, Blah, I now pronounce you man and wife, now get out of my church." The preacher said as he kicked them all out. They all went back to the bar and drank a lot more.

*END FLASHBACK*

_ Is that all? Because I was sure something else happened…_

*FLASHBACK*

After a few more drinks Roxas and Namine became totally out of control. Namine passed out because her little body couldn't handle any more, but Roxas and Axel were still partying it up. Suddenly they began to make out, like Sora and Riku had been in the corner. The remaining fangirls who had been there before all shrieked and grabbed their cameras. This was the best night of their lives! Xion was constantly clicking away on her camera, and it wasn't even New Years yet! One minute to go! She kicked Namine awake and dragged her and Kairi to their respective boyfriends.

TEN!

People joined in counting like the people on the TV screen Roxas and Namine were swaying and staring at each other.

NINE!

Axel picked up a random girl, who happened to be an Axel fangirl, and hugged her.

EIGHT!

Sora and Kairi looked very drunk as they yelled too early "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

SEVEN!

Larxene zapped Demyx as he tried to kiss her.

SIX!

Lexaeus and Xaldin fist bumped

FIVE!

The fangirls screamed happily as a VERY drunk Siax kissed Xemnas on the cheek.

FOUR!

Zexion yawned as he put down his book.

THREE!

Xigbar looked annoyed as he shot the radio.

TWO!

A heartless randomly walked into the bar and Vexen dumped acid on it. It melted.

ONE!

Marluxia threw flowers and Luxord threw cards all over the crowd.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

All the couples kissed and Olette surprised Hayner by kissing him on the cheek. Axel kissed the random fangirl. Xion took a ton of pictures of all the people kissing and finally took a picture of herself kissing Riku. Maybe this would be a good New Year after all. They were all too drunk to drive, so Xion and Xemnas took them back to the hotel in carloads. They dumped Roxas, Namine, and Axel into a room. Sora, Kairi, and Riku in another. Hayner, Pence, and Olette into another, and random Org. 13 members all over. Xion decided to sleep by her best friends, so she shared a bed with Namine and Axel and Roxas took different beds.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Oh crap…" Roxas moaned as he remembered kissing Axel. Never again, he vowed, will I drink that much.

"Ohhh…" Namine moaned as she sat up. "What happened?"

"You don't want to know." Roxas moaned back.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Xion yelled at them.

"OH! Not so loud!" Roxas whispered

"TOO BAD! I POSTED ALL THE PHOTOS ON FACEBOOK!" Xion yelled so loud the people in the other rooms rushed in.

"YOU DID WHAT?" They all yelled in unison.

"I had to share the joy!"


End file.
